


Blu elettrico

by PoisonApple83



Series: Sleepwalkers [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, ho detto "parlano" non vi aspettate lo smut, parlano di sex toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Com'è nato il Magicassetto?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Sleepwalkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862686
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Blu elettrico

**1 – Blu elettrico**

**Febbraio 2020**

… _4, 3, 2, 1_

Niccolò distende la schiena e le braccia con un lungo, lunghissimo respiro, mentre Marti si ritrova, suo malgrado, a trattenerlo. Come se vederlo fare stretching seminudo sul tappeto del salotto non fosse uno spettacolo a cui viene deliziosamente sottoposto almeno tre pomeriggi a settimana. Dovrebbe studiare, ha l’interrogazione di filosofia domani, e invece è lì imbambolato a misurare mentalmente il tempo fra uno stiramento e l’altro dei muscoli del suo ragazzo – dieci secondi netti, è un cronometro – per poter distogliere lo sguardo al momento giusto e fingere di non star indecorosamente sbavando. In sua difesa va detto che le felpe e gli strati sovrapposti di magliette nascondono al mondo un corpo che non sfigurerebbe in una galleria di statue classiche e se la gente paga per andare a vedere sculture di atleti di duemila anni fa è legittimo che lui si goda l’esposizione gratuita che ha in casa, no?

 _No_ , gli risponde spietato Schopenhauer dal manuale che tiene inutilmente aperto sul tavolo ormai da mezzora, _sennò che gli racconti domani alla Lanzi? I dorsali di Niccolò Fares? La curva perfetta con cui scendono fino al centro della schiena?_

“Se mi fissi ancora un po’ prendo fuoco.”

La voce divertita di Nico lo riscuote dalla sua immaginaria conversazione col filosofo tedesco. 

“Mh?” mugugna Martino facendo il finto tonto “Hai detto qualcosa? Mi sono infognato co’ sto cazzo di Schopecoso e non riesco a venirne fuori.”

Niccolò lascia andare il ginocchio che teneva contro il petto e si sistema seduto a gambe incrociate, scuotendo la testa con ironica disapprovazione.

“Bambi maniaco.”

“Come scusa?” 

“Hai questi occhioni dolci da cerbiatto innocente e invece…mi hai fatto la radiografia, soprattutto quando mi piegavo…” si mette in ginocchio e lentamente allunga le braccia in avanti, inarcando la schiena e strusciando la guancia sul tessuto morbido del tappeto, senza perdere il contatto visivo con lui “… _così_ …”

Martino deglutisce a vuoto per l’associazione di idee indecenti che quella posizione e quel sussurro gli suggeriscono.

“Eccolo, vedi, lo sguardo da Bambi maniaco!”

Niccolò lo indica trionfante, tornando in un lampo seduto come un piccolo boyscout intorno a un falò. E lui si sente per davvero un maniaco, perché invece di rimboccargli le coperte e raccontargli la favola della buonanotte, salterebbe addosso a questa versione cucciola di Nicco esattamente come a quella sensuale e sfacciata, senza il minimo scrupolo.

“Maniaco, io?” si riprende pescando dalle sue inesauribili scorte di sarcasmo “Ti ricordi quanti anni avevo quando hai messo per la prima volta le tue manacce sul mio corpo immacolato?”

“Mi ricordo che eri così carino che non ho saputo resistere.”

“E adesso? Sono diventato cesso?”

“No, sei diventato fregno Marti.” gli spiega Nico nel tono di chi sta rimarcando l’ovvio “E quando il fregno assurdo del tuo cuore ti guarda con gli occhi da maniaco, puoi fare tutto lo stretching che ti pare, non ti rilassi manco per il cazzo.”

Questo è un colpo basso, _parecchio basso_ , gli suggerisce una parte molto specifica del suo corpo, quella che gli sta impedendo di mantenere la sua media dell’otto. Ormai rassegnato all’inevitabile, Martino posa la matita nella piega del libro e lo chiude con un gesto drammatico, alzandosi dalla sua postazione studio per raggiungere Nicco in mezzo ai divani. Se vuole rilassarsi, conosce un metodo infallibile: non si dica poi in giro che non è un fidanzato premuroso.

Niccolò lo aspetta a braccia aperte col sorriso di chi ha ottenuto il suo scopo, ma vengono interrotti dal suono gracchiante del citofono.

“Non ti muovere!” ordina Martino puntandolo col dito e retrocedendo di qualche passo, sorridendo del modo in cui Nico abbia preso alla lettera la sua richiesta e sia rimasto con le braccia per aria e le labbra protese verso di lui.

“Pron…Chi è?”

“Corriere per Niccolò Fares.”

“Arrivo.” riattacca il citofono e si sporge di nuovo in sala “Nì è il corriere, hai ordinato qualcosa?”

“Sì, una fascia per il gomito e una crema all’arnica, ho forzato un po’ troppo l’altro giorno in palestra…”

Martino rotea gli occhi esasperato, non è la prima volta che Nico esagera con l’allenamento, ma evita di partire con una delle sue ramanzine per non rovinare la piega promettente che ha preso il pomeriggio.

“Puoi scendere tu per favore? Ti preeeego!”

“Che palle però, le rogne toccano sempre a me!”

“Ohhh so’ due piani di scale, mica la discesa agli Inferi!”

“Due o duemila, sempre io me li devo fa’!”

“Vai piano e non ti affaticare troppo Nonno Rametta, non vorrei dover mettere l’arnica pure a te.” gli risponde Nico, cogliendo anche stavolta l’occasione di sfotterlo per la sua scarsissima atleticità e ricevendo prontamente un dito medio in risposta. Almeno i suoi tempi di reazione sono ancora quelli di un diciottenne.

In realtà, riflette Martino mentre scende le scale con la calma appena consigliatagli, se Niccolò fosse uscito in quello stato – più spogliato che vestito e peccaminoso come la doppia panna e la copertura al cioccolato di un cono gelato – avrebbe poi dovuto ammazzare corriere, vicini e passanti. Una fatica mille volte superiore a quella di prendersi l’accollo di ritirare lui il pacco.

Il ragazzo delle consegne lo sta aspettando davanti al portone del palazzo e gli sorride gentilmente quando lo vede arrivare e aprirgli.

“Niccolò?”

“No, ritiro io per lui.”

“Ok, ma devi lasciarmi i tuoi dati allora, prima di firmare. Sei suo fratello?” gli chiede il ragazzo scorrendo la lista delle opzioni per il ritiro delle spedizioni da parte di chi non ha fatto l’ordine.

La smorfia di Martino all’assurdità di una sua parentela di sangue con Nico provoca una risata genuina del corriere “Mi sa di no, eh? Tieni…” gli mette in mano il palmare e il pennino “…scegli quello che ti piace di più, poi mi scrivi qui sotto il tuo nome e cognome leggibili e qui in fondo la firma.”

Ha un tono ironico che lo avrebbe messo sulla difensiva se non fosse per il modo in cui lo sta guardando, privo di qualsiasi ostilità o derisione. Anzi.

Martino compila rapidamente il modulo della consegna e gli restituisce il piccolo apparecchio.

“Grazie…” il ragazzo sbircia sullo schermo e gli sorride ancora “…Martino. Ma non hai messo il numero di telefono.”

“Il numero? Perché avrei dovuto?”

“È la _policy_ dell’azienda.” gli spiega l’altro impostando la voce come se stesse leggendo da un contratto formale “I ragazzi carini sono pregati di lasciare il numero di telefono.”

Martino sorride di riflesso, imbarazzato per non aver compreso subito le intenzioni del ragazzo. Lo guarda per la prima volta con attenzione, ha occhi chiari e vispi, lineamenti regolari, un’altezza notevole, un bel tipo insomma, di quelli che non dovrebbero passare inosservati, specialmente se ti sorridono ininterrottamente da dieci minuti. _Ma Nico è tutta un’altra cosa_ , un mondo a parte, nel quale è precipitato al primo sguardo e si è perso al primo tocco. 

Nico... _ah_! Vuole proprio vedere la sua faccia quando gli dirà che l'ha spedito incontro a questo marpione!

++++++

“Ci hai messo una vita, hai dovuto fare le pause tra un pianerottolo e l’altro?” lo accoglie Niccolò ridacchiando al suo rientro, la testa poggiata all’indietro sulla seduta del divano e gli addominali splendidamente in vista. Lo perdona solo per quello.

“Ah-ah, ti consiglio di non sfottere troppo, che vado a ruba.”

“In che senso?” si riscuote l’altro drizzando schiena e orecchie.

“Il tizio della TNT me se voleva portà via, mi ha chiesto perfino il numero.”

C’è un istante di silenzio, in cui Martino ne approfitta per sederglisi accanto sul tappeto e scostargli un ricciolo che gli si è impigliato fra le ciglia, poi da Niccolò iniziano a provenire raffiche di borbottii - “Nemmeno sei uscito dal palazzo e già ti rimorchiano, che cazzo!” “Da adesso in poi non ti faccio più andare manco sul balcone da solo!” “Ma a che pensa la gente invece di lavorare?!” - che invece di risultare minacciosi come dovrebbero, per sua sfortuna suonano estremamente adorabili. Martino si sente quindi autorizzato a sorriderne e a cercare di placarli con un bacio che era partito con l’intenzione di essere breve e innocente ed è finito con la sua lingua che raccoglie direttamente da quella di Nico ogni lamentela. Il risultato dopo qualche minuto di _trattamento massima forza_ è un Niccolò ancora più scarmigliato ma molto meno bellicoso, col quale poter riprendere il discorso lasciato in sospeso.

“Tranquillo, a quello gli ho detto che dovevo tornare dal mio fidanzato per prendermi cura del suo vecchio corpo malandato.”

“Nh, allora spalmami la crema finchè non mi passano tutti i dolori. Pure quelli al cuore.”

“Poi sarei io il melodrammatico.” replica Marti, ma intanto ha già scartato l’involucro del pacchetto per recuperare il flacone. Peccato che non ci sia affatto l’arnica all’interno.

“Non so che modello miracoloso sia, ma non credo di poter arrivare _proprio fino al cuore_ con questo qui.” ruota la confezione verso Nico con un sopracciglio alzato che indica tutta la sua ironica perplessità per ciò che contiene: un dildo blu elettrico, liscio e lucido come un gioiello, dall'aspetto decisamente familiare ma allo stesso tempo così alieno e artificiale che Martino ha difficoltà nel credere possa davvero sostituire _l'originale_ (lui che si è sempre trovato più che bene con ciò che madre natura ha fornito loro).

Raramente ha visto Niccolò arrossire tanto violentemente come adesso, in genere è lui che si ritrova la faccia congestionata per quello che la bocca di Nico è in grado di dirgli…o di fargli.

“Non è come pensi…” tenta di difendersi negando l’evidenza con un faccino di bronzo quasi convincente.

“Ah no? E cos’è? Un bastone da passeggio?”

“Ma sei proprio scemo!” protesta Niccolò sorridendo, strappandogli il pacchetto dalle mani.

“Scemo, maniaco, che altro? Io c’ho la nomea ma qui è qualcun altro che fa i fatti!” scherza Martino battendo ripetutamente il dorso della mano contro il palmo dell’altra, per dare ancora più enfasi alla sua provocazione.

“Sembrava…più piccolo nella foto del sito.” lo ignora Niccolò soppesando l’oggetto con cautela.

“Dici che è più grande del _mio_?”

“Che? No!”

“Sicuro? Non è che vuoi dirmi qualcosa? Mi sento vagamente in competizione.”

“Assolutamente no, e comunque non sono le dimensioni che contano, dovresti saperlo.”

“Io so che questa è la classica frase detta per compassione a chi c’ha il cazzo piccolo Nì!”

Niccolò si copre la faccia con entrambe le mani, nel gesto dell’esasperazione estrema “Non stiamo veramente avendo questa conversazione!”

“Sei tu che hai comprato questo coso su internet!”

“Sì e l’ho preso per TE, va bene?”

“Per…me?”

“È che mi sono reso conto di essere un po’ troppo…uhm…frenetico, a volte? E che magari tu avevi bisogno di andare più…lentamente…e invece io ti trascinavo?” abbassa lo sguardo e si stringe le caviglie, in evidente difficoltà “Non riesco mai a controllarmi quanto vorrei con te, a un certo punto non ci capisco più niente e…”

“Ti ho mai dato l’impressione di subire qualcosa che non mi piace senza protestare?”

“No, ti lamenti pure di come ripiego i calzini...”

“Perché c'azzeccassi mai 'na volta, so' tutti spaiati!”

“Ma se sono tutti bianchi i tuoi!”

“Di marche diverse però, vabbè tanto con te è una causa persa, comunque il punto è un altro.” calma di nuovo la voce, strusciando la punta delle dita contro la mano di Nico finché quello non allenta la presa sulla caviglia e Marti riesce ad agganciargli l'indice col suo.

“Il punto è che non sei l'unico a partire di brutto. E comunque adoro quando non ci capiamo un cazzo e facciamo un casino. Se si chiamano 'zozzerie' ci sarà un motivo, no?”

Ha tutta la mano di Nico intrecciata alla sua adesso e la usa per tirarselo contro e baciarlo, due sorrisi che sono ormai abituati ad incontrarsi e che, spera Martino, non smetteranno mai di farlo.

“Scusa, ne ho combinata un’altra delle mie.” mormora Niccolò separandosi con uno sbuffo dolcemente rassegnato.

“Non devi scusarti, mi dispiace però che ti vengono questi dubbi e invece di parlarne con me…sei andato su un sito di sex toys!” gli scappa una risatina incredula “Che hai fatto, una ricerca su google? _Wikihow far godere il mio ragazzo_?”

“No, veramente mi ha dato l’idea Filippo l’altro giorno, quando ha detto che per San Valentino preferirebbe ricevere questo” agita il dildo sotto il suo naso “piuttosto che un banale mazzo di rose che senza Eleonora sfioriscono in due ore.”

“E tu dai retta a _Filippo_?”

“Non lo so, da come ne parlava sembrava divertente…”

“Me lo immagino!”

“Lascia stare dai, lo rimando indietro.” chiude tranquillamente il discorso Nico recuperando la confezione. Martino lo osserva per un momento mentre rimette il “giocattolo” nella sua scatola, poi si decide a parlare di nuovo, sopraffatto dalla curiosità.

“Vabbè ormai l’hai comprato, possiamo pure vedere come funziona…” si strofina il labbro inferiore fra le dita “Cioè, se hai ancora voglia di provarci.”

Niccolò trattiene un sorriso fra i denti, poi gli salta in braccio incrociando i polsi dietro il suo collo.

“La voglia non mi manca mai con te.”

Ha lo sguardo furbetto che usa sempre per farlo capitolare e infatti le mani di Martino sono già finite da qualche parte sotto i pantaloncini dell'altro, lungo le sue cosce affusolate.

“Meglio così, non voglio rischiare che incontri quel tizio delle consegne, che se ci ha provato con me, figurati con te.”

"Ancora quello? Non me lo nominare!"

"Oh sei tu che mi hai mandato giù a prendere il suo pacc-No, mi è uscita male, volevo dire che ho preso il _tuo_ pacco. Che però era per me. Me sto a incartà."

Niccolò non sa se ridere o mantenere il broncio. Ne esce fuori un buffo incrocio fra le due cose, un sorrisetto storto sotto due occhi adombrati da sopracciglia folte e indispettite. È un amore, ma non osa dirglielo.

"La prossima volta che voglio farti un regalo, ti prendo un maglione da Zara, giuro."

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto il fandom ha scritto cose meravigliose dall'uscita della s4 e io...questo. Capite l'idiozia e compatitemi.


End file.
